harry_potterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quidditch
“We’re coming for you whether the Muggles like it or not, you can’t miss the World Cup...” -Ron Weasley, ''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire '''Quidditch' is a Wizarding sport played on a broom. It is usually played between two teams in a field or stadium with six goal posts (three for each team). There are 15 people on the field at one time, 7 for each team and a referee. Positions Chasers There are 3 Chasers on each team who pass around the Quaffle. Their goal is to try and get it through the goal posts. Every time someone scores, their team is awarded 10 points. Only the Chaser caring the quaffle may enter the scoring area, if more than one chaser enters, the goal will be disallowed. Known Chasers* Gryffindor * Angelina Johnson * Demelza Robins * Ginny Weasley * Katie Bell * James Potter (according to J.K Rowling) Beaters There are 2 Beaters in each team. They stop the Bludgers from hitting other players using heavy wooden bats, which were once clubs. They have never had the need to be goal scorers and they have never handled the Quaffle. Known Beaters* Gryffindor * Fred Weasley * George Weasley * Jimmy Peakes * Ritchie Coote Keepers There is 1 Keeper per team. The Keeper’s job is to keep the opposing team’s Chasers from scoring. The Keeper should beware from straying to far from the scoring area as the opposing team may score. Known Keepers* Gryffindor * Oliver Wood * Ronald Weasley * Cormac McLaggen (temporarily) Seekers Only 1 Seeker is needed per team. The Seekers have the most important job, they must catch the Golden Snitch in order to give their team 150 points and to end the game. Many people assume that when the Golden Snitch is caught, whichever team that caught it wins. However, this is not always true. One good example was the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. In which Ireland and Bulgaria were competing. The Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, caught the Golden Snitch but Ireland won. Known Seekers* Gryffindor * Harry Potter * Charlie Weasley * James Potter (in the movies) Slytherin * Draco Malfoy * Regulus Black Hufflepuff * Cedric Diggory Ravenclaw * Cho Chang *Please note that as this article is still being updated, not all known Seekers/Chasers/Beaters/Keepers are mentioned. Balls Quaffle The Quaffle is a bright red ball that is passed around by the Chasers. It is equipped with a gripping charm so that when the Quaffle is passed it does not fall. Every time it passes through the score posts, 10 points are awarded to the team that scored. There is only one 1 used in each Quidditch game. Bludger The Bludgers are two heavy, iron, jet black balls that whizz around trying to knock players off their brooms. They are neutral and neither aims at a specific target, they just try to knock people off at random. If somebody falls, there is no need to worry, for the Quidditch Pitch is equipped with charm that slows players down as they fall. There has only been one report of a Bludver aiming for a specific person, that was when Dobby the House Elf bewitched one to follow Harry Potter. Golden Snitch This small, golden ball zooms around the pitch trying to avoid being caught. It is extremely hard to catch as it is the size of a walnut, extremely fast, and can suddenly turn without warning. It is the Seeker’s job to catch it, and when the Golden Snitch is caught, the team is awarded 150 points. Catching the Snitch ends the game. Originally, a small, round creature called a Snidget, was used instead of the Golden Snitch. Since Quidditch was very popular, this lead to the near extincion of these species. The Wizarding World was faced with a serious problem, with no Snidget, what was the point of Quidditch? This problem was finally solved by a wizard named Bowman Wright, who invented a small ball shaped device that he called the Golden Snitch. The Golden Snitch has a special ability called ”flesh memory.” It is not touched by anyone before it is captured, not even the maker. This means that it will remember the first person that touched it, therefore making it useful for hiding things inside it. One example is when Albus Dumbledore hid the Resurrection Stone inside the first Snitch Harry caught. It only revealed a message once Harry pressed his mouth to it (he nearly swallowed it in his first Quidditch match). Trivia * According to the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, James Potter was known to be a Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. According to J.K. Rowling, James Potter was a Chaser. * There Are 700 Quidditch fouls reported in the Department of Magical Games and Sports records. * J.K Rowling does not enjoy it when people ask her why the Golden Snitch is worth 150 points. Category:Quidditch